


Stray Note

by worldwideawesome



Series: Maknae Centric [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Angst, Betrayal, Crossover, Death Note AU, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Good and Evil, Innocent Bang Chan, Innocent Han Jisung, Innocent Hwang Hyunjin, Innocent Kim Seungmin, Innocent Kim Woojin, Innocent Lee Felix, Innocent Lee Minho, Innocent Seo Changbin, Jeongin is Kira, OT9 friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Stray Kids and Death Note, Stray kids and death note crossover, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, evil maknae, hyungs don’t want to believe it, hyungs love maknae, i don’t really know what tags to put, maknae centric, more tags will probably be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwideawesome/pseuds/worldwideawesome
Summary: Jeongin finds a note book with a strange name, power and Shinigami that comes along with it.ORDeath Note AU where Jeongin finds the death note and becomes Kira instead of Light.





	Stray Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stray Kids and Death Note fanfiction so I hope you like it! 
> 
> I got the roommate situations from kprofiles so if they're wrong then please don't come after me XD  
> Room 1: Chan and Changbin  
> Room 2: Woojin, Minho, Felix and Jeongin  
> Room 3: Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin

"Idiot," was all Jeongin could mutter to himself as he jogged down the dark street, taking all the short cuts he could find (even if they were potentially dangerous). Quickly, he glanced down at his watch which read 1:25. Cursing quietly to himself, he tried to run even faster, which in theory probably wasn't the best idea he’d ever had considering he was already exhausted and sore from practice. But he had to get home quickly, he'd promised his hyungs that he'd be back before midnight. 

He'd lost track of time practicing, trying desperately to get the difficult moves down. Thankfully he'd managed to perfect them, however his happiness quickly faded when he checked his phone moments later to see the time along with all the calls and messages for his hyungs demanding to know his whereabouts along with their worry.

That's why right now he found himself sprinting down the streets. Turning what should have been a 30 minute walk home into a 15 minute run.

Finally, he caught sight of a familiar shop which was just a street away from his dorm. There was a back ally behind the shop which he knew would take him straight outside the dorm, one he'd taken often during the day but never at night. As he ran through it he began to slow down to a walk, he only had a little bit more to go and his legs were beginning to burn with the harsh activity. While catching his breath and thinking of what to tell his hyungs when he got back, he hadn't noticed a small, black book falling out of the sky until it landed just in front of him, making him jump from fright.  

Once he'd regained himself he carefully made his way towards the small book. Written across it was two words in English which he couldn't understand, illuminated by the dull street light which hung over him. Looking around to make sure no one had thrown it at him he picked it up out of curiosity, wiping the front and back from the dirt it had collected from being on the ground. As soon as he opened the book he felt a strange rush of power flow trough him, making him even more confused. Flicking through the pages he realised that they were all written in English with a few words here and there that he understood but not enough to be able to make a full sentence out of. Most of the beginning was filled with neat handwriting which could have been mistaken for having been printed, and the rest of the pages were either blank or had names written all over them. 

Snapping himself out of his thoughts Jeongin checked his watch again, noticing that it was now 1:43.

"Shoot," he thought to himself, "they're really gonna kill me this time."

Quickly putting the book back where he'd found it he quickly moved away, but not before he felt a weird pull towards the odd book, almost as if it was telling him to take it.

 _No, it’s not yours,_  he thought to himself, _but then again…_ _the person who owned it before obviously didn’t want it._

After a while of internally battling with himself, he finally decided to just take it. Maybe then he'd be able to find who it belonged to and return it.

Quickly, Jeongin walked back to the dorm, stuffing the notebook hurriedly into his backpack.

Once he reached the front door he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the lecture, before opening the door. 

"Jeongin!" A voice exclaimed as soon as he walked in the dorm, "where have you been?" A very tired and angry looking Chan asked as he made his way from the sofa into the hall, followed by a similar looking Woojin

"I'm so sorry hyung," Jeongin said, feeling guilty for keeping his hyungs awake for so lomg, especially when their schedual meant that they should try and get as much sleep as they can, "I didn't notice the time or any off your calls until not long ago. I promise, I never meant to stay out that long."

"Look, we're both really tired and I'm sure you are too," Woojin spoke up, noticing how tired both Chan and Jeongin looked, "so why don't we just go to bed and we can discuss this tomorrow, okay?"

Jeongin nodded gratefully, tiredness quickly overtaking him.

At seeing how tired their maknae was Chan decided to let it slip until the morning when they'd both be in a better mind set.

"Well on you go to bed then," Chan said while ushering Woojin and Jeongin into their room, "it's been a long day and I know you're both tired."

"Goodnight hyungs," Jeongin replied with a small yawn, causing the other two to share a fond look, "I'm sorry again for worrying you." And with that he went into his room, Woojin following shortly after, the duo being careful not to wake their already fast asleep roommates. 

* * *

The next morning Jeongin woke up to a sudden shift of weight as Seungmin sprawled himself onto his chest. 

"Hyung," Jeongin groaned while trying to move the offender off him but failing badly, "get off."

"No," Seungmin said pointedly, "I want cuddles and I couldn't get them off you last night so you owe me."

Laughing slightly, Jeongin managed to shift Seungmin next to him instead of on top of him. “You know there's 7 other people in this house right?" 

"I know," Seungmin replied while shifting Jeongin in his arms so that he was cuddling him, "but is it so bad for a hyung to want to cuddle his only dongsaeng?"

At this Jeongin huffed, "You're annoying hyung. You know that right?"

As soon as he said that he could hear and feel the vibrations of Seungmin's laugh.

"You're too cute maknae," he replied as he held Jeongin closer, "you know you don't mean it."

"I do so," Jeongin huffed while rolling his eyes, despite Seungmin not being able to see it.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two, Seungmin finally spoke up again. "You know, we were all pretty worried about you last night when you didn't come home or answer any of our calls," he said seriously while finding a bit of Jeongin's hair to fiddle with before laughing slightly to ease the tension, "we all tried to stay up to wait on you but Chan, being the mum he is, practically forced us into bed."

"I'm sorry hyung," Jeongin replied, feeling just as guilty, if not more, than the night before, "I didn't notice the time and my phone was on silent. I really didn't mean to worry you all like that."

"We know," Seungmin murmured from the gap in between the crook of Jeongin's neck, "we're your hyungs though. It's our job to worry."

For what felt like ages to Jeongin, but was probably only a few minutes, they lay there until they eventually had to drag themselves out of bed as to not be late for their schedule. Luckily they were only busy for the first half of the day and had the afternoon off, meaning that all the members could finally catch up on the sleep they so desperately needed.

* * *

The morning had went better than Jeongin had expected. Chan and the rest of his hyungs had seemed more concerned for the youngers health then actually angry, meaning it was a quick conversation which only resulted in Jeongin promising to turn on his ringer next time and set an alarm.

As soon as they got back from practice most of them either went to their own rooms to sleep, the living room, or in Minho's case persuaded Felix to go get snacks with him at the corner shop.

When Jeongin finally made it into his room he flung himself onto his bed, his eyes quickly sliding closed. Quiteness quickly consumed the room, the only thing heard being the short, muffled conversations from the other side of the door.

As Jeongin laid their a thought suddenly sprung into his mind of the small black book he’d picked up the night before.

Quickly sitting up, Jeongin reached for his backpack which he'd recklessly flung onto the floor the night before. Stuffing his hand into the bag and racking around for a bit he finally came across the book which was starting to look more journal like. 

As he looked at the front cover he noticed the two English words which he didn't recognise. Sure, he could ask one of his hyungs that was fluent in English what it meant, but that would probably lead to questions which he didn't really want to answer. Instead he decided to just use a translation app and hope that it wasn't just some overly emotional teens diary.

As soon as he typed in the words it immediately translated to 'Death Note'.

"What the heck?" Jeongin whispered out loud, confused as to why it was called that. _Maybe the translator was just wrong_ , he thought to himself, _surely no one in the right mind would call a book that_.

Deciding he was probably right and that it had just been translated wrong he decided to try it into a few more translators, all of which came to the same words, 'Death Note'.

"Death note," he said under his breath, thinking that maybe it'd make more sense if he said it out loud.

"I see you've found my book," a strange and unsettling voice said from behind him, causing him to jump in fright and look behind him. Now standing (or floating in this case) in front of him was a terrifying monster with a squished nose and wings. It had grey-blue skin and was smiling with small, sharp teeth. But most importantly, it was blocking his only exit.

Too scared to reply, Jeongin stood terrified and unmoved as he stared at the hideous monster in front of him.

 _This has to be a dream,_ Jeongin thought to himself,  _either that or I've finally lost it. Maybe the pressures of being an idol have gotten too much._

"Well aren't you going to ask who I am?" the monster asked while slowly floating closer to him.

"W..w..what the f..fuck," Jeongin cursed, his voice no louder than a harsh whisper as he tried not to faint from fear. 

"Humans and their petty little emotions like fear have always fascinated me," the monster continued to talk, as if fascinated by him.

"W..what's happening? Who are you? Is this a dream or have I gone crazy? Why are you hear? Oh my gosh, did I die and you're hear to take me to the after life?" Jeongin ranted, the last question speeding up his heart more than it already was. 

"Ah, finally you're asking the good questions," the monster replied while laughing demonically, "my name's Ryuk and I'm a Shinigami, a god of death."

"Oh my god! I knew it!" Jeongin blurted out, a stray tear running down is cheek, "I am dead!"

"So quick to jump to conclusions," the monster, or Ryuk now, tutted before continuing, "you're not dead. I'm only hear because you happened to find my death note which I dropped."

"Death note?" Jeongin questioned while looking at the book in his hands, relief flooding his emotions as he was no longer dead but terror still being present due to a god of death floating right in front of him. 

"Yes, the death note. It's used by Shinigami's to kill humans by writing their names into the book you're currently holding, however every now and then one will land in the human world and a human, like yourself, will find it," Ryuk explained, his beady, red eyes staring at Jeongin.

"D..do you want it back?" Jeongin stuttered, "is that why you came here?"

"No, feel free to use it as you please," the Shinigami said while waving a hand in the air, "I was getting bored back in the Shinigami realm so I decided to drop the death note on Earth so I could have some fun."

"What do I do with it?" Jeongin questioned, staring at the other worldly book.

"It's up to you really, I don't want to interfere much as I'm just here for entertainment but basically whoever's name you write in that book will die. There are rules in there which I can translate for you but that's all I'm really willing to help you with," Ryuk stated before adding, "Oh and one more thing! Once you use it you can no longer go to heaven or hell."

Before Jeongin could reply the door to his room suddenly swung open, revealing a confused looking Hyunjin.

”Who were you talking too?” He asked while looking around the room before shrugging, obviously not seeing the giant god of death floating in front of him. “Never mind,” he continued, “Chan ordered dinner so it should be here soon.”

As soon as Hyunjin closed the door, Jeongin waited until he was sure he wasn’t there before speaking again.

”How couldn’t he see you?” He demanded, a sudden dread coming over him again, “I knew it! I‘ve gone crazy!” 

“What’s it with humans and thinking they’ve gone crazy when they see me?” Ryuk asked himself out loud before explaining, “The reson why you’re the only one who can see me is because you’re the only one that’s touched my death note. If someone else were to touch it then they’d be able to see me as well, and if you were to touch another Shinigami’s death note then you’d be able to see them.”

“W..wait, there’s more than one of these?” Jeongin stuttered while gesturing to the book in his grasp.

”Of course there is,” Ryuk simply replied before turning to the nearest window, “anyway, I want to look around this place for a bit. See you around.” And with that he opened the window and flew out, leaving Jeongin staring after I’m utter shock.

 _What the heck just happened?_ Jeongin thought to himself once Ryuk was long out of sight, his brain not being able to fully compute what he’d just seen and heard.

Suddenly Jeongin’s thoughts were interrupted by an overexcited Jisung who’s continuous shouts of “Dinners here!” filled the dorm.

Quickly, Jeongin placed the death note back into his bag, making sure to hide it underneath a hoodie and a few other things that were in there, just in case a curious hyung happened to come across it. Deciding he’d find somewhere more secure later he made his way to the kitchen, his brain still running a million miles and hour while trying to figure out what had just happened and if he was actually sane anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I think for this fanfiction I’m gonna stick somewhat to some of the things that happens in death note but for that most part it’ll be different.


End file.
